


Lazy Asses Get the Belt

by Kleineganz



Series: Dean's Ass [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belting, Castiel is Strict, Dean's a Lazy Ass, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, with a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean is Castiel's live-in-lover. Cas has a good paying job, so Dean doesn't have to work, but Cas expects Dean to at least help around the house. When Dean forgets to do his chores and mow the lawn *again* his ass is in for a world of pain from his strict boyfriend.





	Lazy Asses Get the Belt

Dean was startled from his nap when the front door banged open. Cas stalked over to the couch where Dean lay, annoyance clearly shown on his face. He’d forgotten to do something. Again.

“What did I ask you to do this morning?” Cas asked as he set down his briefcase and shrugged off his trench coat and suit jacket. It was when he began rolling up his shirt sleeves that Dean knew he was really in trouble.

Dean searched his sleep-fogged brain, trying to remember their conversation that morning. _The lawn. Shit._

“You asked me to mow the lawn this morning, because it was getting long and it was supposed to rain this afternoon,” Dean replied. “I’m sorry … I let myself get distracted, and I forgot.”

“Our HOA is going to fine us because our grass is getting too long. _Again_ ,” Cas said. “It’s raining steadily out there, and probably will for at least a day or two according to the forecast.”

Dean slumped. “I’m really sorry. I can go do it now … I don’t mind getting soaked.”

“You know very well that it’s ill-advised to mow grass when it’s soaking wet,” Cas replied, eyeing the pile of dirty dishes he could see in the kitchen. “However, I need to make sure you never forget to do your chores again. Pull your jeans and underwear down and bend over the back of the couch.”

Dean’s heart rate increased and his traitorous dick twitched at the command. Still, he couldn’t comply _that_ easily. “Aww, Cas. I really am sorry! I promise I won’t forget again! _Please?!_ ”

“ _Now_!” Cas demanded, pointing to the spot he expected Dean to bend over.

“Okay, okay,” Dean said as he stood up and moved behind the couch, pulling down his pants on the way. Bending over and presenting his ass to Cas, he grabbed and pillow to clutch and resigned himself to his fate.

The jingle of a belt buckle being opened, and the soft hiss of leather as the belt was pulled out its loops shouldn’t make Dean as excited as it did. This was a punishment, and it was going to _hurt_. Still, his dick had other ideas as it began to fill and harden in anticipation.

“I don’t go to work every day just so you can just laze around the house,” Cas said as he snapped the belt a couple of times against his hand, the sound making Dean flinch. “When I let you move in, you agreed to help with the household chores. Instead, you’ve become nothing but lazy. In this house, lazy asses get the belt.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied.

“From now on, every day I come home, and you haven’t done your chores for the day, you will find yourself back in this position, until you’ve learned your lesson,” Cas continued. “Are we clear on that?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his lower back, as the belt was rubbed over his bare ass. When the belt was lifted away from his ass, Dean took a breath and closed his eyes, clutching the pillow in his arms tightly. The first blow stung, and would have turned into a tingling, spreading warmth, if it hadn’t been followed by another and another in quick succession.

This was clearly a punishment spanking and not the playful, sexy kind that he normally got. Cas was hitting him rapidly at nearly full force. Dean lost count after the first ten, as the blistering pain caused him to start crying out.

Dean was soon begging, and pleading between cries of pain as the belt kept landing, again and again, peppering his ass and thighs with red welts and bruises. He shouldn’t still be aroused, but his dick was hard and leaking, despite the harsh punishment.

“Sorry! M’sorry! M’so sorry!” Dean blubbered over and over, while Cas was unrelenting. Finally, Dean resigned himself to his punishment as he slumped over the couch and sobbed into the pillow. That’s when Cas finally stopped, dropping the belt next to him.

“Don’t move,” Cas said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Dean’s ass was on fire. He’d never been punished this severely before. He was never, ever going to forget to do his chores again. At least not for a long while.

Cas came back and began to smooth some cool aloe vera gel over Dean’s well-punished ass. “Your ass feels so hot right now. I’ve always said red was a good color for you,” Cas teased, and Dean knew he was forgiven. “Think your ass can take a little more … _punishment_?”

Dean could hear Cas undoing his pants, and his dick twitched at the sound of the zipper being pulled down. “Yes, sir!” Dean replied eagerly. It was probably going to hurt, but this time it would hurt oh-so-good.

Cas dribbled what Dean hoped was lube over his ass crack, massaging some of it into Dean’s furled entrance. Dean heard as Cas slicked himself up next, before feeling the head of that glorious dick as it lined up to his hole and pushed in.

Dean groaned as he was filled up. Cas slid straight into his willing ass, not stopping until he was fully hilted.

“Yeah, that’s right baby. You always take my cock so well,” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s hips and began pounding into him, angling his hips until he drove against Dean’s prostate relentlessly. Between the pain of Cas’ hips hitting his tender ass, and his cock nailing his prostate, Dean knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He’d been hard since before the belting even started, and he could feel his balls drawing up as he started getting close. Just as Dean felt like he was about to go over the edge, Cas reached around and firmly squeezed the base of his cock, forcing him back from utter bliss.

Dean whined in protest, and Cas squeezed a bit harder. “Oh, no, you don’t get to cum today, baby. Not when you’ve been so lazy. Consider this part of your punishment.”

Tears of frustration welled in Dean’s eyes as Cas continued to use him, his thrusts faltering as he brought himself to orgasm. Dean could feel the moment Cas came, as his dick pulsed in his ass and he felt the warm gush of his lover’s seed fill him.

Cas let go of Dean’s cock as he draped himself over his back. “Be a good boy and do your chores tomorrow, and maybe I’ll let you come. Don’t you dare touch yourself either, or you’ll be in for more of the same.”

Dean groaned. “Yes, sir.”

***

Later that night, as Dean slipped into bed, Cas wrapped his arms around him. “Sorry I had to be so hard on you, baby. You know I only mean the best for you, right?”

“Yeah, I know Cas,” Dean said as he snuggled closer. “I know I’m a lazy ass. I’ll try to do better, I promise.”

“I know you will,” Cas said as he kissed Dean. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a self-indulgent piece of smut I was in the mood to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
